As Lovers Go
by HearMeRwoar
Summary: The story of Zuko and Mai.


Zuko

There's nothing more painful than sore limbs after training. Father can burn me all he wants, it'll never compare to how I feel right now. Well, maybe. Burns hurt pretty bad. Trust me, I would know. But at least you can move without feeling like you're having a knife stuck in your leg.

I carefully slide out of bed and rub my eyes. Even my fingers hurt. Carefully forming fire out of mid air is tough work. I've pretty much mastered it, but that doesn't mean I've gotten over the pain. And then, of course, there's the sensitive skin of my left eye, which still hurts on occasion. Right now the pain of my joints overcomes the sting of my eye, though.

I glance at the clock. I've slept in. Again. I'm surprised. Usually I'd be awoken by the sounds of Azula training. Not this time. She seems extremely silent. It kind of worries me. What could she possibly be doing? Plotting world domination is my first guess.

I slip on my robe and reach for the door handle when it bursts open. Speak of the devil. Azula's standing in the doorway with a big fat smirk on her face. Not that it's not usually there, but today it seems even bigger. "We're going to the beach," she says proudly. I raise an eyebrow at her. I'd expect her to say something more like 'Father just told me he likes me best!' or '_I'm _training for combat. What are _you _training for, security?' or something else that would sound like the Azula we all know and hate. Not informing me that we'd be going to the beach.

"We're going to the beach." I repeat it just to make sure I had heard her right. Apparently I had, because she nods.

"Ty Lee's coming, too," she adds. I nod in understanding. I purse my lips before asking.

"Is..." I don't have to finish my sentence. Azula's smirk grows wider.

"Yes, lover boy, Mai will be coming, too." I send a glare in her direction, but I'm happy. As emotionless as Mai is, there's something about her that gets to me. It's annoying. As if I can't control my own feelings. The thing is, it's been like that ever since I met her. The worst part is, Azula noticed my strange behavior and took advantage of it. Her and her stupid circus friend would always tease us.

Azula raises an eyebrow. "Well? What are you waiting for? You can't go to the beach wearing that!" she exclaims, gesturing to my maroon robe. I roll my eyes.

"I'll get ready as long as you leave me alone," I say placidly before slamming the iron door. It always made me claustrophobic knowing that my walls were made of pure metal. It takes getting locked in my room to a whole new level of horror. And yet, I've taken advantage over the hard material over the years by the sound of it. Even closing the door softly would make a loud boom, making 'slamming' my door shut effortless. It's paid off.

I slip out of my robe and make my way to my closet. I dig around before finding my red swim trunks. The crimson colored material is laced with bright orange flames. It had been a gift from my father. When I came home, he took me to a hidden lake deep in the forest. That's when he gave them to me. For a fire lord, he's one hell of a swimmer. I don't think I had ever seen him so happy and free-spirited.

I slip off my boxers and put on the shorts. The fabric is smooth against my bare skin. It's slippery, too, almost like it's made of water itself.

I grab a beach towel from my bathroom and swing it over my shoulder. As I'm walking down the hall to Azula's room, I see jet black hair across the hall. Mai. She must've been meeting Azula at her chambers as well.

"Hey," I say flatly. She raised a dark eyebrow at me before answering.

"Hi." She says it with a cautious tone. Mai has always been one step ahead of everybody. Thinking out conversations, solving situations, planning out meetings and dates. I wouldn't be surprised if she had thought out the entire day already.

I can't help study her body. Carmine bikini, her nearly flat stomach showing off. Her skin's extremely pale; quite a contrast against her dark hair. Her lips have a light layer of lip gloss, which surprises me. I don't think I've ever seen Mai wear makeup besides special occasions. Surely this little get together with Azula and Ty Lee doesn't count as a special occasion.

"Ho-How are you?" I stutter, trying to hide my amazement at her body. I hate to admit it, but she's pretty hot. Her silver laugh rings through the hall as she rolls her eyes. I always hate it when she laughs, and love it at the same time. It's just too beautiful. And there I go again. Talking about how amazing Mai is with no control. You see what this girl does to me?

"Bored, as usual." She doesn't bother to ask how I'm doing, which stings a little, but I get over it. My body still aches with soreness, so a little stab at the heart shouldn't bother me.

More laughter rings through the hall, but this time it's not as graceful and delicate. It's the obnoxious laughter of the one and only, pretty in pink, Ty Lee. I glance over and raise my eyebrows.

"You two are so cute together!" she exclaims in her high pitched voice. If only she could hear herself. Then again, she would probably only start rambling on how cute she sounds. Sometimes Mai's lack of emotion gets on my nerves, but then I look at Ty Lee and am more grateful for it.

Ty Lee's wearing a pink bikini, which is way too small, by the way. Who would've guess? Girly Ty Lee showing off her skinny figure for the guys. I'm not that impressed.

Azula struts, yes _struts, _out of her room with a smirk on her face. She's wearing a bright red swimsuit as well, that looks like a bikini, but not necessarily.

"What are you wearing?" I ask, with a half confused half disgusted tone. The smirk drops from Azula's face as she glares.

"It's called a tankini!" The answer comes from the chipper mess of giggles next to her. I roll my eyes. _Bikini, tankini. _Who can keep up? Azula gives Mai a glance before the smirk returns to her face.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Mai

Another boring day in the boring life of me. What a shocker. Five gongs. Five o' clock. Why do I always wake up so early?

I swing my legs over the side of the bed and moan. The Earth Kingdom can be so... _hard _sometimes. The only beds they could muster were made of solid rock. You'd think they'd give royalty a little more respect. I mean, it is the Earth Kingdom, but even stupid rock benders have to sleep sometime. Thank goodness the Fire Nation will be making some improvements soon. Just not soon enough. For the sake of Ozai.

The first thing on my mind is food. My stomach is screaming at me by now for missing dinner. It's not my fault that awkward silences bother me. Then again, listening to my father talk and Tom Tom play with his food isn't too pleasant, either. So lying on my bed pondering existence seemed like the better choice at the time.

I creep down the steps to the kitchen, careful not to awaken my drooling mess of a brother. Everyone says that he looks just like me, and the people that do usually get a couple of my babies pinning them to the wall. I. Don't. Drool.

Once I'm downstairs I open the cabinets in search of anything. All I find is a box of flaming fire flakes. Great. I hate those things.

I open the fridge and find leftover chicken and some steamed broccoli. Bingo. I dish it in to a pan and put it on the stove. If only I could fire bend and actually be eating now.

A few minutes later I turn off the stove and plate my meal. It's not very breakfast-y, but it will have to do. By now I honestly don't care. I grab my fork and start eating.

Who knew my mother was such a good cook? I didn't. I know it was her who cooked, or at least spiced, the chicken because only her food goes in the bowl I found it in. Its her signature way of doing things. Any normal teenager would've said how much they loved their mother for her uniqueness. I just think it's waste of time. Who cares what bowl you put your chicken in? Food is food.

Once I'm done my stomach wants more but I know that I can't. I had already taken too much. They would've known I was down here. I rinse of my plate and stick it in the dishwasher, hoping no one notices.

Once I'm back in my room and sit by my window and overlook the view. It's not much. Just a bunch of huts with a wall and then some sky in the background. Boring, like everything else in my life.

Well, maybe not everything. A messenger bird appears on the horizon. Soon enough, it's perched upon the window sill. A smirk spreads across my face as I uncurl the scroll.

Azula. The only exciting thing in my life. At first, I think she wants us on some cool mission that her dad sent her on, or a chase for the avatar and his friends. But this time, no. Azula had disappointed her. They were apparently going to _the beach. _The beach? Where had that come from? Unless they were going undercover, it sounded like they were just going for a day of fun. Or a day of wasted time under a umbrella, trying to protect my fragile skin from the burning sun. You'd think for a Fire Nation girl I'd welcome the sun a bit more. Then again, it really only matters to benders. Me and my babies don't need any bending or sun to win a fight.

The beach. I sit on my bed and think about it. Sand, salty water, burning sun. It's my worst nightmare. Then again, it would be much better than spending all day in boring Omashu. After the 'sickness' drove all the citizens out it's been extremely dull. Almost like a ghost town. It doesn't take long for the messenger bird to be soaring away with my acceptance letter.

Next problem is transportation. That shouldn't be too hard. Then again, making it all the way from Omashu to the Fire Nation...

A blimp will do. I can't wake up Dad. I'll have to go to Zhou.

Scratch that. Azula's not the only exciting thing in my life. Zhou's definitely up there. He's my favorite guard. More like my best friend. He tells jokes, stories, he even reads me poetry sometimes. I think the only time I've ever laughed is with him. That's definitely saying something. Zhou's used to work for that crazy old king before the Fire Nation took over. As much as I'm devoted to the Fire Nation, Zhou's relief from it all. We share our opinions about... everything. The war, the Fire Nation, the avatar, life. He says that all this fighting is just a waste of time. I completely agree. If peace means a comfortable bed back in the Fire Nation, then I'll take it.

I tiptoe down the steps to where Zhou watches guard. He's leaning against the wall. I crane my neck and see that he's sleeping. Great.

"Zhou," I whisper, shaking him. "Wake up." Nothing. "Zhou!" He straightens up and puts a hand to his forehead.

"Reporting for duty, sir," he says sleepily. I roll my eyes.

"It's me, you idiot." He turns to see me and looks sort of surprised. Then he laughs, quietly of course.

"Good to see you, Mai." I smile a little bit. Then my smile vanishes once I remember why I'm here.

"Good to see you, too. Listen, Azula sent a messenger hawk. Is there any way you can get me to the mainland by around ten?" He puts a finger to his lip, contemplating. Then he smiles.

I raise an eyebrow waiting for the answer. "What about those war balloons the Big Man's been modeling?" Of course. The Northern Air Temple war balloons. I smile at him.

"What would I do without you?" He shrugs and grins at me.

He leads me out back to where my father's been keeping them. I hop in and feel the basket. Not very sturdy.

"You sure this thing can fly?" I ask cautiously. It has a huge motor to carry, plus me. Not that I'm very heavy. Zhou nods. I purse my lips and light the engine. Nothing happens at first, then I slowly begin to lift off the ground. A few minutes later and Zhou's a tiny dot. I look down. "Sweet."

It's two long hours before I get to the mainland. Two long, boring hours of praying that I'm not seen, plus that this basket doesn't give way. I have my stuff packed in a blakc shoulder bag. I slowly defuse the motor and land in a meadow. "Great," I mutter scornfully. Ten more minutes of getting pricked with thorns. Once I'm at the edge of the woods, I change.

As I'm changing, I can see Zuko through his window. He's... Ozai, he's changing too. I move to behind a tree so that he's out of my sight and I'm out of his, if he bothered looking.

Once I'm changed I drape my towel over my shoulder and leave the empty bag in the woods. I could care less about it. The guards bow and I brush them off with a wave of my hand. I'm a friend, not royalty. I already get enough worshipping in Omashu.

I walk down the long hall and turn at the second door to the right. Another hall. Damn. I can see Zuko at the other end.

"Hey," he says, with a tone almost matched to mine. Probably on purpose. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hi," I say carefully. I would not want to get trapped in a conversation with this guy. Awkward. He stutters at his next words.

"Ho-How are you?" I can see him looking at my body. I laugh at him. He's so pathetic.

"Bored. As usual." I feel a little pathetic admitting it, seeing how my social life is so low that I have to go for a two hour trip by war balloon just to see a friend and her pathetic brother. I have to admit, he looks pretty sexy in his trunks. But I would never tell him that.

I don't bother to ask how he's doing, because I honestly don't care. He'll probably just say he's doing fine like any other insignificant human on this Earth.

Someone else laughs, and I turn my head to see Ty Lee. "You two are _so _cute together!" she says way too happily. I send a glare in her direction. Azula walks out and I let out a groan that no one else can hear. Then the three of them start talking about what Azula's wearing and I tune out right about then. It's only when Azula glanced at Zuko then me do I snap back, sending her a subtle glare. She smirks.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she exclaims. The four of us begin to walk down the hall. My only thought is, _What have I gotten myself into?_


End file.
